The Start of Something New
by LoneeWolf
Summary: "What happened?" Lily was in the library, reviewing and stressing over the Charms essay, when she sat down next to her. Short, tanned skin with a few dark freckles dusted over her nose and under her big teal blue eyes. She sat down next to Lily. Lily knew she was waiting for her to say something. The small hand on her arm was the last straw, and the tears started falling.


"What happened?"

Lily was in the library, reviewing and stressing over the Charms essay, when _she_ sat down next to her. Short, tanned skin with a few dark freckles dusted over her nose and under her big teal blue eyes. She had a nice body, nice assets and curves where they mattered, that were covered by a baggy Gryffindor sweater, a pair of shorts that displayed her long, toned legs and brown boots. From the looks of it, she had just gotten out of a shower. She sat down next to Lily and began to play with one strand of her waist long cinnamon brown hair, falling into loose waves down her back.

Lily knew she was waiting for her to say something. Looking into those eyes, those kind eyes that were always there for her in the background, a rock that Lily didn't know she had until fifth year, the redhead found herself breaking down. The small hand on her arm was the last straw, and the tears started falling.

"Lily!" the blue-eyed friend wrapped her arms around the ginger's shoulders and pulled her closer. She let her weep and cry into her sweater, shout against her neck and tug at the wet ends of her hair.

"It w-was... Sev-" and she didn't need to say another word.

The relationship between Severus Snape and Lily Evans had gone in a downwards spiral the moment the 'Incident' happened. Lily had been heartbroken, and when James tried to speak to her, she had wanted to curse him. The redhead had run back to her dorms, not knowing that someone followed her. _She_ had sat down in front of Lily, placed a hand on her knee, and let her cry all she wanted. After hours of mourning and weeping, Lily had finally looked up to the person sitting in front of her, only to find a blue-eyed brunette with braces smiling kindly at her.

 _"Who are you?"_ Lily had asked, noticing the red and golden scarf around her neck.

 _"My name is Callie Monroe."_ she had smiled _"I'm a friend."_

"Lily?" Callie pulled away slightly to look into the girl's eyes "Can you talk?"

"I can…" she sniffled "Sorry, Callie."

"Hey, what do I keep telling you?" she scolded with a soft smile "Don't apologize for feeling."

"You're right…" Lily tried a smile "Thank you."

"You're welcome… now, do you want to tell me the reason why I have to go kill Snape this time?"

Lily sighed and declared "I was walking down to the dungeons to deliver an extra essay to Slughorn when I ran into Avery, Mulciber and… him. And I honestly tried to detour, but they were just there, and they started calling me names and _he_ was just there, doing nothing and I got angry and…! It escalated quickly, and I had to breach through by force."

"What did you do?"

"I petrified Avery, Boogy-batted Mulciber and… punched Severus."

"Muggle style?" Callie raised an eyebrow "I'm impressed, Lily!"

"Yeah…" she let out a small giggle "I guess my roots are still very much alive in me."

"Don't let those die, silly." Callie rolled her eyes "It's who you are, don't you dare let that go."

Lily smiled. She should know that Callie would say these things. She herself was a half-blood. Magic mother, Muggle father. Lily had gone to her house over the summer and gotten to know her family. Only daughter, farmer father and pureblood mother, that girl was a set of contradictions. Callie was in no way short of pride in her family, she loved and bragged about them to everyone and everything. The only thing she feared was herself.

In sixth year, after a Firewhisky-induced truth or dare between her, the Marauders, Callie and a couple more friends, Callie had revealed her a secret. A secret that Lily swore to take with her to the grave. In the Sorting Ceremony, oh so many years ago, Callie had chosen to go to Gryffindor despite the Hat's best advices. If it had gotten its way, Callie would have been a proud, sneaky and gracious Slytherin.

"Does James know?"

"No." Lily shook her head "Are you mad? Potter would throw a fit over it."

"Righteously! You're not going to tell him?"

"Again, are you mad? No!" Lily sighed "I can't do that."

"Okay…" she nodded, understanding that Lily wanted to keep the incident between them "Are you done with that?"

"No, I still got a few more inches to go through." She looked down at her essay, sighing.

"Yeah, well, you can do that tomorrow." Callie pulled her by the arm "I'm tired and I ran half of the castle looking for you. It's time for bed and I will not have you sleep on me during Transfiguration. Let's go, missy."

The two gathered Lily's things and walked back to the Gryffindor tower quietly. Lily was still thinking about what had happened and Callie let her. The redhead was known to twirl around everything until all the dots were cleared. They arrived their Common Room soon enough, after Callie and the Fat Lady had an intense discussion of who was the best singer. Remus and Peter were by the fire, playing chess, and James was snoozing in the armchair near them. Sirius was nowhere to be seen, and for that, Callie whispered a thank you.

"Hey Evans." James greeted with a small smile.

"Potter," she nodded "Why are you up so late?"

"Waiting for you, actually. We need to finish the Prefects' reports." He stood up, but Callie put herself between them.

"Can you do that tomorrow, James? Lily is a bit tired." She eyed him with a message, and he nodded.

"Of course. Good night, Lily."

"Good night, Potter." She nodded, and Callie walked her up to her own Common Room and bedroom.

After leaving a snoring Lily in bed five minutes later, Callie climbed down the stairs with the mind set to talk to James, but gasped. Resting on the couch in his glorified image was no other than Sirius Black. Okay, now, it was no secret around Hogwarts that the little Callie Monroe had a crush on Sirius Black – who wouldn't – and even Sirius himself knew about that. But everyone assumed that she had moved on from it, like most girls had. Well, that was the secret part of the secret. Like Lily nourished an undeniable crush for the leader Marauder – even though she denied it at every chance she got – little Callie had never gotten over her crush but had reformed herself to act decently around troublemaker.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the Common Room and sat next to Remus, watching him play. Throughout the game, she had come to lay her head on his shoulder, and the male kissed her hair before turning his attention back to the game. It had been because of him that she had been somehow 'included' in the close group of friends of the Marauders. Remus had 'adopted' her and brought her closer to him when he saw her getting beat up by Slytherins one time. He was her big brother, and anyone who messed with her had to answer to Remus Lupin.

"Remy?" she called quietly, in order not to disturb him too much.

"What is it, Callie?" he looked at Sirius, whom was frowning at them with an almost resentful look.

"I need your help."

"Did something happen?" he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Lily…" she began "She got ambushed by Avery, Mulciber and Snape. She cursed two and punched the third – I'll let you guess who is which – and she was crying by the time I got to her in the library."

"Did you see it happen?"

"No. She told me about it." She shook her head "Can you help me? I'm willing to get detention for this one."

"Despite me disapproving of this… now we're talking." He raised his head and his voice "Prongs, I need your attention here for a sec."

"What is it?" he looked their way.

"Who's willing to get detention with me to revenge Lily?" she asked, pulling away from Remus and sitting up straight.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Ambushed by Slytherins." She simply said, and James got up.

"Let's do this."

 **.-JPLE-.**

The next day, the castle woke up to the news of Avery and Mulciber being sent to the Hospital Wing during the night. Snape was sitting at the Slytherin table, shaking from head to toe and with a nasty black eye, and Lily frowned when she entered the Great Hall and people started whispering around her. She got bits and pieces of _'I heard it was because of her'_ and _'they're hurt pretty bad'_ or even _'she's got some serious friends, if they do this for her'_. She saw Callie and the Marauders eating breakfast, and she walked to them with an eyebrow raised.

"Morning, Lily!" Peter exclaimed with his mouth full of toast.

"Hi Peter." She smiled "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Are you sure? Because there seems to be an aura of mischief in the air, and I think you guys had something to do with this." She side-glanced James, who bit his lip and remained silent.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Evans." Sirius winked "Everything seems perfectly fine to me!"

"Oh, is that so, Black?" she raised a playful eyebrow "Then why…?"

"POTTER, BLACK AND MONROE!" Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed in the Great Hall.

"Present, Headmaster!" Callie stood up in her seat and winked at Lily "What's up?"

"You, apparently." Sirius smirked and Callie, from the high of her chair, gave him the finger.

"May I know the reason why Avery and Mulciber are in the Hospital Wing shouting at the top of their lungs that specific message every time they open their mouths?" he raised an eyebrow and James grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"' _I solemnly swear that I won't ever cause any harm, come as it may, to any other Muggleborn, Lily Evans included'_. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, that." Callie smirked "That might have been me."

"Are you admitting having committed such an offence towards the two students?" McGonagall frowned at the girl, and for a moment, Callie was afraid. But then, Sirius stood up and declared.

"No. She's admitting having created that sentence, but all she did was write it down on a piece of parchment and hang it on the bathroom's door. We have no idea what happened to them." And, with a glance at Lily, he added "But I'm sure they deserved it."

"Do you have proof that it was us?" James asked, joining Sirius and Callie.

"Avery and Mulciber were the ones that wrote their attackers' names." Dumbledore admitted.

"Then it's their word against ours." Sirius shook his head "If that's all, we have classes to get ready to."

The two professors left the Great Hall, and everyone started congratulating the Marauders on their punishments on the Slytherins. Soon after, they were all leaving to their classes. Lily, Callie and the boys were walking to the Gryffindor tower when Sirius pulled Callie aside and told the others they would be right after them. Lily eyed Callie, one glance from her and the redhead would meddle in, but the blue-eyed woman showed her nothing. Nodding, Lily took Remus's hand and pulled him away from the two.

Once they were far enough, Sirius turned to look at Callie and frowned. "Are you bloody insane? That little slip could have caused us to get expelled!"

"If anything, the fault was mine. I made those things, I created the spell, and I was glad when I heard them say it. The beat up was just an extra. I wanted to kill them, but I didn't." she fired back.

"Callie, this isn't you." He gulped "You're sounding like…"

"A Slytherin?" she smirked "I know. It what I was meant to be, after all."

"Callie." He pressed his hands against the wall and locked her in place "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Black." She looked away, suddenly realizing their position "It just doesn't sit well with me to have my friends hurt like this."

"Neither does with me, but that doesn't mean I'll go all psychopath on them!" Sirius sighed "I get it, okay? It's hard for you, but they got what they came for. The bruises will fade."

"How's James's hand?" she asked, biting her lip.

"It's okay. He'll heal."

"Good. Can you get away now?" she blushed.

"Why, can't handle having me so close?" Sirius grinned, stepping closer to her. Callie gulped and looked up to him.

"No. I can't handle it." She pressed their noses together and smirked at the nervousness that assaulted his eyes "And you, Black, know that better than anyone. So why don't back it up before you do something that will taint your reputation forever? Stop chasing me."

Sirius pulled away from the wall and Callie got away from him, running her way to the Gryffindor Tower. He watched her go, taking his time looking at her retreating figure, before sighing and taking off to class.

 **.-JPLE-.**

Lily was biting the end of her quill. That was one of the many nervous ticks that Callie knew about her. Nudging her in the ribs, the blue-eyed girl asked her what was up. Lily didn't answer, but blushed. And her fellow Gryffindor followed her gaze… to meet James' back. A smirk was drawn in her lips immediately, and she ripped a piece of parchment to pass to Lily with a message.

 _Are you_ _ **trying**_ _to get caught by James? Because it seems like it._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _You're staring, Lily._

 _Am not._

 _Are so._

 _Am not._

 _Are so!_

 _Shut up! Don't make me pinch you._

 _Try me._

"Ow!" Callie let out, alerting the class. Blushing and apologizing, she quickly wrote back.

 _Meanie._

 _I warned you._

 _What's so great about James's back? And don't start with me, nobody is going to see this._

 _It's not… fine, it's not just his back. It's himself, the whole deal. I don't know, ever since we got elected as Head Girl and Boy, he's changed. He's more responsible, kinder, sweeter… he helps first years find their way to classes, he tutors them in Charms and Transfiguration…_

 _Easy there, girl, you're gonna occupy the whole space. Admit it, you like him._

 _I do, I told you, he's changed._

 _Lily._

 _What?_

 _You have a crush on him._

 _I do not._

 _Do so._

 _Do not!_

 _Do so!_

 _DO NOT!_

 _DO SO! Pinch me again and the next scream that comes out of my mouth will be 'Lily Evans has a crush on James Potter.'_

 _Bitch._

 _Jerk._

 _What do I do…?_

 _Tell him. Easy._

 _Tell Sirius you like him, and I'll tell James._

 _Sod off._

"Miss Evans, what is the most rightful use for this charm?"

 **.-JPLE-.**

"It's not easy to be me." Callie hummed while doing her homework "Wish that I could cry, Fall upon my knees, Find a way to lie, About a home I'll never see…"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius's voice rang just next to her ear.

Her scream echoed in the walls of the empty Common Room, and when the male opened his eyes, the young woman was splayed on the floor a few feet away. Chuckling, he replied "Come on, come here. I don't bite. Much." He winked over the final part.

"You scared me." She whispered and sat up straight.

"Come on, don't make me go get you there." He sighed, and Callie sat back in her place, right next to him.

Sirius swung an arm over the seat of the couch they were leaning against and watched Callie continue her work. Transfiguration essay, he read, on the properties, origins and consequences of Angel's Trumpet Potion. _'I still need to do mine…_ ' he thought while reading what she already had. Her handwriting was neat and cursive, something beautiful. And the way it was written, the choice of words, structure and application, it was almost as she knew exactly what she was talking about. Confidence, firmness and rigidness were splayed all over the essay, nothing like what he knew of Callie.

Sirius leaned in closer when a smell caught his nose. It was soft, spicy and mouthwatering. He drew a long intake of air to figure out what it was. It was captivating, sweet and just… Callie. He only realized that she had stopped writing, moving and consequently held her breath after a few moments. Smirking, he moved the strands of cinnamon hair away from her shoulder and planted a soft kiss on the naked skin.

"S-S-Sirius?"

"What is this…?" he whispered, dragging the tip of his fingers down her arm.

"W-what?" she gulped.

"This… perfume. What is it?" he kissed where the neck and shoulder met, and she shuddered.

"It's… apple… and cinnamon…" Callie gulped "It's my perfume."

"When did you buy it?" the tip of his nose dragged up the expansion of her neck.

"I've… always had it…"

"How come I never realized it before?" he began to lay kisses on her neck, and Callie tilted her head to the side to give him more room.

"I… don't know…" she sighed, and when Sirius nibbled slightly on the skin, Callie moaned softly.

Sirius's eyes snapped open. He had been so entranced in the smell, so caught up in her warmth, that he forgot what he was doing. He pulled away slightly, giving her room to breathe, when he saw the crystal glow of her eyes, half-lidden and hazed with passion. Gulping, the raven-haired boy whispered her name and turned her face for her to look at him. He counted the freckles on her cheeks, the long dark lashes in her eyes, but fixated his gaze on the red plump lips.

"Callie…"

"Sirius…?" she looked up to him, innocence written all over her teal blue eyes, and he knew he couldn't do it. So, whispering an apology and biting his own lower lip, he left through the portrait hole as fast as he could.

 **.-JPLE-.**

"Hey, James?" Lily called, writing down the rest of the letter to their fellow Prefects.

"Yeah, Lily?" he looked up from his Charms essay.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything." He settled his feather down.

"Get me some time alone in an empty space with Sirius and no witnesses." She affirmed.

"For what?" his voice rang deeper in her ears, and a pleasant shudder ran down her spine.

"For me to beat him up." Lily looked up to him with a wild gaze "That is, of course, if Remus hasn't gotten his hands on him yet."

"Why would Moony beat up Padfoot?" James frowned "Did he do something?"

"Yeah. He broke Callie's heart." She declared, and the Chaser stood up.

"He did what? How did that happen?"

"Callie said he got all touchy-feely with her, kissing and being all sweet and shite, and out of the blue, he just leaves."

"Oh, come on. That's not enough for a beat up." James sat back down "I like Callie, she's a nice girl, but that's an exaggeration."

"You call an exaggeration to the state of mind of a girl that hasn't left her room in two days unless she has to go to a class? That's your exaggeration? I haven't seen her eat in two days, James! And it's Sirius's fault." Lily gulped.

"Okay, and what exactly is the problem she has with Sirius?"

"Black raised her hopes and then broke her heart! Callie is a sensitive girl, and she doesn't do well with broken hearts. She's fragile. Last time she stopped eating, she ended up in the hospital!"

"She'll be fine." James gulped.

"Okay, then let's suppose that you really liked this girl and out of the blue, she started giving you hopes that she might like you back."

"Okay."

"And, again out of the blue, she left you and didn't say shite to you again. What would you feel?"

"If I liked her, I'd bounce back and forget about her."

"What if you loved her."

"You're trailing on dangerous roads, Lily." He warned "I'd try, and I'd try, and I'd try until I succeeded."

"And if you saw her with a different guy every week and she still came to you to ask for advice?" She walked to his desk "What would you do?"

"If I loved her… I'd help her in anything she asked of me." He looked up to her.

"And if she kept on doing it… breaking your heart and ripping you apart…?" she pressed on, closing the distance between their noses.

"I wouldn't care…" he gulped "I'd try more… because I love her."

"Isn't it enough suffering?" Lily frowned.

"Not when you love someone to the point of madness." He declared "Not when your heart begs for her, for her smell, her smile, her eyes and her laugh. Not when everyone tells me to leave her, to take time to heal and forget about her. Not when all you want to do is hold her in the streets and kiss her on the dancefloors. Not when the whole world is turned against me, because I will never, _ever_ stop loving you."

"James?" her voice was quiet, and he realized he was looking at her lips.

"Lily?" he called.

"This is about Callie…" she whispered.

"Right." He gulped and pulled away, ruffling with his hair "I'll talk to Sirius."

"James…?" she called, taking a deep breath, and the male stood up.

"Lily?" his hazel eyes were dark, and his right hand turned into a fist.

"Thank you… for helping Callie, I mean."

"Of course… you know I'd do anything for you."

 **.-JPLE-.**

"Mate, what's up?" Sirius asked, watching James storm to them and sit down on the grass next to Remus.

"Nothing much, but I hope you're ready to get your arse beat up." He declared, plucking a few strands of grass.

"What are you talking about?" the grey-eyed young man frowned "Who's gonna beat me up?"

"He is." The Chaser pointed at Remus and set his jaw firm "You know I love you, Sirius, but that's just wrong."

"What's going on, Prongs?" Remus frowned, looking at his best friend "What did Padfoot do, and why would I beat him up?"

"Do you know why you haven't seen Callie in three days?"

"She sent me an owl, saying she had some troubles in the farm and she was going back to help her dad." He frowned "What's this about?"

"She lied. At the moment we speak, Callie is locked inside her dorm room with Lily, whom is trying to heal from the broken heart Sirius gave her. I saw her, she's a bloody mess. How could you?"

A flash of brown ran by him, and the next thing he knew, Remus had tackled Sirius to the ground and was punching his face. The dark-haired male pushed him away and stood up, stepping away from the werewolf. Remus was mad, his eyes burned with rage, and his fists tightly closed. Sirius wiped the blood from his lip and spat some to the floor.

"What the bloody hell, Remus? I didn't do anything!"

"Why would James lie?!" he roared.

"I didn't break her heart! I didn't…" but the realization seemed to have hit him, and he gulped "Shite. Remus, it wasn't my fault."

"It seems that Prongs is right, huh…?" he grinned maliciously "I'm going to kill you."

"Remus, stop!" Sirius exclaimed, but the male was mad.

"She's an innocent angel, how could you?!"

"Mate, you're talking like I shagged her and left her hanging!"

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't, calm down!" he dodged another punch "I didn't even snog her! I ran away before I could!"

"That's even worse!" James exclaimed "Are you mad?! You know how she feels about you!"

"What are you two on about?!" he looked over to James, and Remus took that opportunity to throw a punch.

Blow after blow, the two started getting bloody, but Remus wouldn't stop. Finally, when Sirius kicked him away and took a deep breath, the werewolf pulled his wand and pointed at his friend. "Remus." James stepped in between them, but the male only Stunned him and pointed his wand back at Sirius.

"Lupin, think about this."

"Shut up Black. You are not the first, nor will you be the last to break Callie's heart." He growled "And you will not be the first nor the last that I will hurt for doing it."

"Moony, I swear. I didn't do anything." He gulped "I ran away before I could kiss her because I didn't want to take away her innocence. Can't you pin me on that? Mate, I don't even know how me pulling away could even hurt her, let alone break her heart!"

"You don't know?" Peter asked.

"No, I don't! What is going on?!"

"Pads, you surely are joking." James shook his head and watched him carefully.

"I don't recall, no. What's this?"

"She's in love with you, you flea-eating sod!" Remus shouted "And you expect her to not break when you are surely to do what she wants the most and run off?! Are you fucking with me?!"

"Callie loves me?" Sirius whispered, dropping his wand "Are you… are you playing?"

"I would never play with her feelings. Unlike you, you little sod."

"I…" the male looked as if someone had dropped the whole world on him. Wide eyes, trembling hands and dry mouth "I need to go."

"What makes you think I will ever let you leave this field alive?" Remus pointed his wand at him once more.

"Because unless you wish to break Callie forever, you will let me go. I have something I need to tell her."

"What may that be?"

"That I love her back." He gulped, and Remus lowered his wand.

"Get out of here."

Sirius ran for the castle, leaving his bag next to Peter. He needed to find her, he needed to tell her what had been cooking up in his heart ever since fifth year. He fell for her little by little. Her voice, her eyes, her smile, her cute hands gestures when she was practicing spells… He had fallen deep for her, and the reason why he pulled away from her kiss was because he wasn't sure of his own heart.

He arrived the Common Room and saw Lily coming down the stairs with a weak, pale-looking Callie. He gulped and bit his lip, waiting for her to notice his presence. She did soon enough, and gasped. Lily saw him and immediately pulled out her wand, ready to curse him, but Callie placed a hand on top of hers and shook her head.

"Callie." He spoke, approaching the steps.

"Black, leave her alone." Lily warned him, but he shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? I just took a beating from no other than Remus Lupin himself, you think you're going to scare me away, Evans? Let me talk to her."

"Remus hurt you?" her weak voice almost brought him down to his knees. He nodded instead and looked at her.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" he asked.

"No." Lily declared.

"Yes." She replied "But private means right here. Lily just goes away."

"That's fine by me." He affirmed and looked at Lily.

She rolled her eyes and squeezed Callie's hand once more before walking away and out of the common room. Once the portrait closed behind her, Callie descended to the last step and stood in front of Sirius. Even like that, he was a few inches taller than her, and that made him smile. She cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"What?" she let out.

"Even standing on the staircase, you're shorter than me." He commented, and she punched his arm lightly.

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes "What do you want to talk about?"

"This. About why are you looking like that."

"If Remy beat you up, then you already know…" she looked away and blushed.

"I know…" he placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What now?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For several reasons…" she took a deep breath "Number one, fear. Number two, it's _you_. Number three, you have half of the female population after you, why would I think I stood a chance? Number four… well, if Lily can't get it right with James, how would I be able to get right with you?"

"Lily likes Prongs?"

"More like crazy in love, but yeah." She smiled "Question answered?"

"Yes. But I have a statement against that."

"Carry on."

"Number one, don't worry. I'm scared too. Number two, I'm just a guy. Devilishly handsome yes, but just a guy. Number three… they were the ones that never stood a chance."

"Why?" she gulped.

"Because I'm in love with you." He declared.

His kiss was perfect. He pulled her to him, one arm around her waist and another holding her face, and he kissed her. Carefully, slowly and softly. He never kissed like that, but she was one in a million. She was the real deal, and he had all the time in the world to kiss her. So, he moved slowly, tasting her and feeling everything she had to offer, everything she could give him. She kissed back, a little more excited and a lot more inexperienced, but he loved it anyway.

"Sirius…" she pulled away, keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah, Callie?" he watched her draw in a deep breath.

"I love you too…"

 **.-JPLE-.**

It was the new weekend in Hogsmeade, and the Marauders were near the lake, waiting for their dates. Remus was dressed modestly, with a shirt and dark brown pants, Peter wore his dress shirt and shorts. James was wearing a white shirt under an opened red button up shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers, and Sirius rocked a V-neck white shirt, his leather jacket, jeans and combat boots.

Remus looked up and smiled. The two had arrived. Callie was smiling brightly, wearing a long dark overall with a white tank top and red sneakers, and her hair swayed softly behind her as she jogged to the boys. Lily came behind her, shy in her thigh-long blue dress with no sleeves and a high neckline, and heeled boots. She walked to them and smiled, blushing when she saw James staring her up and down.

"Sirius!" Callie screamed, and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Hey, baby…" he grinned against her hair, pulling away slightly to kiss her.

"Jeez, you act like you didn't see each other at breakfast." Remus commented, but he was happy for the two.

"Shut up Moony." Sirius said, eyes fixed in Callie's "Hey…"

"Hey." She smiled brightly.

"Potter." Lily smiled up to him.

"Evans." He winked "Looking good."

"Thank you." She blushed "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank you." He bit his lip and looked over to Sirius "Are we going?"

"We are." He nodded, wrapping his arm around Callie's shoulders.

"Hey, James." Lily called, pulling him back.

"Lily?" he frowned, watching his mates walk away.

"I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"What is it, Lily?" James frowned, turning to face her "Is everything okay?"

He watched her carefully, worriedly, and she felt bad. His brow was creased, his hazel eyes fixed on hers. His hands were in his pockets, and Lily wanted them on her. She stepped to him, watching him, his stand, his worried but kissable lips, and felt his concern for her. Despite everything she had done to him, he still cared for her. And the worst part – or best – was that she had come to care for him too.

"I…" she gulped "Oh, screw this."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down, kissing him full on the lips. James gasped, clearly surprised, but Lily took it as a bad thing. She pulled away from him, but all she heard was a 'no, no' from James before he kissed her. Granting Lily's desire, his hands were on her in a heartbeat, one behind her head and the other resting on her waist, pulling her to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her, and pressed herself against his chest, kissing him harder.

"Lily," he whispered against her lips "What are we doing?"

"I'm kissing you…" she tried, gulping "What does it look like?"

"Why…?"

"Do I need to have a reason?"

"Yes, if I don't want to leave this broken!"

"You won't…" she smiled up to him "Because I love you."

He kissed her again, harder than before, and pulled her closer against himself. But before things could get out of hand…

"Took you long." Sirius's voice was daring and taunting.

"Oh, shut up, Black." Lily broke away and blushed.

"What she said." James grinned "Shall we go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes." She winked.

"Hey, Lily?" James called.

"Yes, James?"

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Why do I have to make my oneshots so damn loooong? Jeez, I never learn...**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
